


In Harm's Way

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tough case leads Aaron to question why his boyfriend of two weeks always puts himself in harm's way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Harm's Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> It has been soooo long since I've written anything. I feel like its been at least 2 months. This may not be what I wanted to work on but hey you can't refuse the muse. Enjoy

Hotch rubbed his temples as he sat on his couch with a bottle of Jack Daniels. The last case was one of their most stressful, grueling cases. It was one of those cases that didn’t have a good outcome. They had lost the victim and the unsub had taken his own life. Hotch sighed. What made it worse was that Morgan had decided to put himself in harm’s way.  Hotch sipped from his beer. This wasn’t uncommon, Morgan would always put himself in harm’s way, but just the week prior, he and Morgan had confessed their feelings for each other and…Hotch blinked when he heard the buzzer.

He chuckled, shaking his head as he saw Morgan standing outside the apartment building. He buzzed him in and sat back on the couch. He wasn’t surprised when a couple minutes later he heard the key in lock. He knew Morgan always ran upstairs refusing to wait for the elevator.

“Aaron?”

“Couch.”

Derek walked over and raised an eyebrow seeing the bottle of Jack in Aaron’s hand. Aaron rarely drank. He sat down and pulled him to him giving him a searing kiss, putting all he wanted to say into that kiss.

“Fuck,” Aaron gasped as they pulled apart.

Derek chuckled, “Maybe later if you’re up for it. You okay man?”

Aaron licked his lips, “Why do you do it?” he asked. This was completely the opposite of what he was going to say.

Derek raised an eyebrow, “Do what?”

“Put yourself in harm’s way. Why do you do it Derek?” he asked turning to face his lover.

Derek blinked but then understood, “I scared you.”

Aaron swallowed thickly, “I mean you do it a lot but I never really understood. I thought it was just an impulse reaction, but this time…you deliberately put yourself in harm’s way. What if something happened to you?”

Derek leaned back against the couch and absently ran his fingers through Aaron’s short hair, “Aaron, you know this job comes with difficulties.”

Aaron shrugged, “Yeah, I know, Derek, I’ve been doing this job a lot longer than you. That’s not the point. Where you trying to get yourself killed?” He sounded angry. “We could’ve lost you, one of our best agents.”

Derek furrowed his eyebrows and pulled away, “So that’s all this is? You could’ve lost an asset to your precious team? That’s all I am to you?”

Aaron sighed, “Derek…”

“What?!” he said harshly, jumping to his feet. “You’re always so concerned with your precious team falling apart. I thought…” Derek huffed, shook his head, and walked to the door.

“Derek, wait,” Aaron shook his head as he walked over to Derek.

He reached up and pulled his head down for a kiss, “Derek, that’s not it at all. You were right. I was scared. I could’ve lost you. I mean…we just had started this…and then you go and do that. I was terrified.”

Derek sighed, “Aaron, I get you might not be used to this and sharing how you feel may not be “manly” but I need to know how you feel as my lover not my boss.”

Aaron smirked, “Oh?” He got up into Derek’s personal space and cupped his cock, “What if I told you I wanted to feel that hard cock split me in half?”

Derek groaned, “Fuck, if the team knew you had a dirty mouth…” he said dragging Aaron to the bedroom.

Clothes were not so nicely torn from bodies. Derek slammed Aaron down on the bed as the two kissed. Their kisses were anything but gentle, full of clashing teeth, bitten lips, split lips big enough to draw blood. This is the one thing Aaron loved the most about being with Derek. He didn’t have to worry about being too rough. He arched his neck to give Derek more access as Derek kissed and bit at his neck.

Derek cursed as Aaron dug his nails in his back, “Fuck Aaron. You trying to draw blood?”

“Guess I need to clip my nails. Don’t tell me you don’t like it.”

Derek grunted and Aaron laughed, “Thought so. Come on Derek, need you so bad. Split me in half.”

Derek grunted again at Aaron’s words. He just couldn’t believe the words that came from his boss’s mouth. He reached over to grab the lube, “Just remember you asked for it.”

He coated, not one, but two, fingers and jammed them into Aaron’s waiting hole. Aaron cursed and arched a little. Derek kissed him as he moved his fingers in and out; splitting them as he thoroughly prepped his lover.

Aaron groaned and clutched sheets as he moaned into Derek’s mouth. He never felt this good getting prepped before. Derek soon removed his fingers and backed up slightly, taking Aaron’s bottom lip with him.

“Turn over, spread your legs.”

Aaron hurried to comply. He gripped the headboard, spreading his legs wide, gasping when Derek smacked his ass.

“God you have such a great ass Aaron.”

“It’d be even better if you fucking get in me already,” Aaron grit.

Derek shook his head and slapped Aaron’s ass again, “You’re not my boss here Aaron and remember I am in control.”

He gripped Aaron’s hips and slammed all the way in in one go. Aaron cursed, groaned, and dropped his head to his chest. Derek waited a few minutes, not as long as he did before, before he began thrusting hard and fast into his lover.

“Oh fuck, yes. Oh shit, Derek.”

Derek chuckled as he rubbed Aaron’s back, “You asked for it baby,” he said as he began to plough into Aaron.

“H-h-harder,” he grunted.

Derek raised an eyebrow, “I must not be fucking you hard enough if you can still speak.”

Derek lifted Aaron’s ass as he stood up and switched angles and began to pummel his lover. Aaron screamed, cursed, and babbled a bunch of nonsense. He held on to the headboard for some time before he found himself struggling to stay upright. He let go of the headboard and let himself fall onto the bed.

Derek continued to slam into Aaron over and over, harder and harder that he began to sweat buckets and he could barely speak himself. All he could do was pant. Before he could make sense of what was happening, he came inside Aaron. And, he came hard. It felt like he would never stop cumming. Eventually he pulled out, easing Aaron on his back.

Derek lay next to him and wrapped his hand around Aaron’s cock and began to jerk it. It only took two thrusts of his hand before Aaron screamed, arched and came all over his stomach and Derek’s hand.

“Fuck,” he panted.

“Mm,” Derek agreed.

Later that evening, after the two showered, and lay in the freshly made bed, Aaron looked at Derek.

“Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“You never really explained to me why you put yourself in harm’s way.”

Derek rubbed his face, “I don’t know Aaron. I guess it’s because I like that feeling I get knowing that what I’m doing is protecting someone. Working at this job has taught me to be selfless and we’re supposed to be protecting people and that’s what I feel when I do it. I don’t mean to consciously put myself in harm’s way. I just…do it.”

Aaron nodded, “That’s true, but at least for my sake can you not do it so much?”

Derek chuckled and kissed Aaron sweetly this time, “I’ll try.”

 

 


End file.
